


Liam`s fucked. Literally.

by Lenb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Dunbar more like dumbar, Everybody knows whats going on, Everyone is okay with werewolves, Just a normal day in Beacon Hills, LITERALLY, Liam is fucked, M/M, Mason and Corey ship Thiam, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is possessive, Top Theo, biting and sucking, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenb/pseuds/Lenb
Summary: Liam doesn`t understand why everyone is looking at him like that. It`s just another normal day, right? So why`s he so famous now?Little does Liam know, he`s going to get one hella suprise later.





	Liam`s fucked. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it`s me again! It would mean loads to me if you leave a comment, and also, as I`m norwegian, my english isn`t perfect so if you see any wrong spelling, let me know!
> 
> Xo Lenb

Liam didn`t understand what his life had become.  
Every day he would go to school, meet his friends (And Theo, wtf?), finish his classes and go home.  
Repeat.

This day was nothing different. 

Liam woke up as usual with a bedhead, a bit of dried drool on his cheek and his body stiff from sleeping in a weird position. He got out of bed, put on some decent clothes, and was out of the door before he could even think of eating breakfast.  
And as Liam went to school, pushed the maindoors open, he immediately knew something was off.  
As he was going down the hall, he felt eyes on him from every direction. This wasn`t so weird, it was Liam after all.  
But still, Liam thought everone knew something he didn`t.

Brushing the thoughts away, Liam stepped up to his locker where his friends waited. Greeting Mason and Corey, Liam noticed Theo wasn`t there as usual. Hmm, weird.  
Every morning Liam would be backlashed by the smile Theo sent his way. And of course Liam would blush. His cheeks reddening every morning, getting Theo`s amused smirk in return.

But now, he sensed something was going on. Something Liam was left out of. 

«Where`s Theo?» Liam asked Mason, expecting an honest answer.  
But no. «T-Theo? Who`s Theo? Corey do you know who Theo is?» Mason was stuttering. Mason never stuttered. Never.  
«What? No! No! Who`s that? You know what? Come Mason, I-I ehm we need to go to-to mAKe oUt!»  
«Yes, we have to go! ByE LiAm!»  
Mason and Corey was gone. 

Yes, something was definitely going on. 

The bell rang notifying Liam it was time for class. And class went fine, Liam doing great in History. Just like that, the day went by very fast, Liam not once seeing his friends in the halls. Liam was getting annoyed. What was everyone hiding from him? And where the fuck was Theo? Liam wasn`t having any of this. At the end of the day, he seached the entire school for his friends. After a while he did actually have some luck too. In a corner in the library sat Mason and Corey. Doing nothing.  
Liam quickly went over to them wanting answers.  
«What the hell is happening!?» Liam screached out in the quiet space, getting a judging look from the librarian in the process.

«What do you mean?» Corey asked, not being subtle about the fact that he knew what the fuck was going on. «What do you mean, what do you mean?!»  
«Where`s Theo? Why`s everyone looking at me like I´m dumb? And why have you been avoiding me all day?!» Liam answered, not sparing time to breathe. Mason and Corey just sat there, looking at him. They didn`t answer, ignoring him completely. 

Liam got fed up by the silence, and sprinted out of the building, into the woods, despite the calls from Mason and Corey. Smelling fresh air, calmed him down. He continued down a path, relishing in the nature, keeping his wolf satisfied. Once more he smelt the air.  
Something else had entered the area. Another werewolf.

Liam decided it was the right time to head back. As he went through the woods, he suddenly felt something different. His body was feeling different.  
Liam froze. Someone stood behind him, their front pressing against Liam`s back. Liam tried to spin around, but felt hands snake their way to his waist, not allowing him to move. The hands felt awfully familiar, something which made the wolf inside him yearn with happiness.  
The person behind him leaned down to sniff at his neck. He growled into Liam`s ear.  
«God, you smell amazing!» The person breathed at Liam. Liam knew who it was. He was shocked, to say the least. 

Theo stood behind him smelling like lust itself. He licked Liam`s neck up and down, biting and reddening his skin.  
«What are you doing?» Liam formed out, as he was still frozen, panting in the middle of nowhere. «You smell. So. Fucking. Good!» Theo growled loudly. Liam couldn`t process his words, being in the middle of ecstasy as Theo grazed his sweet spot. 

When Theo`s words sunk in, Liam panicked. Theo was in rut. 

«Theo, stop! You don`t know what you`re doing- Ah!» Liam moaned. Liam fucking moaned. It didn`t really help his situation. Theo just grunted and proceeded to claw at Liam`s clothes. Liam leaned into the touch, losing his mind as Theo pushed his pants to the ground and grabbed his leaking member. Liam whined, positioning his head on Theo`s shoulder, bearing his neck to the older.  
Theo seemed to love this, as he started pumping the cock in his hand, biting and sucking at Liam`s neck. After just a minute of Theo pumping his cock slow and sensual, Liam came hard when the larger male bit extra hard below his ear.  
Liam breathed deeply. He could feel Theo`s hard erection poking his lower back. Giving Liam pleasure seemed to only arouse Theo even more.

«Theo? What are you doing here?» Liam finally got himself to ask. Theo let him go, turned him around. Liam blushed, looking down, seeing his pants still hanging low on his legs. He pushed them up fast. «I`ve been home all day thinking of you. God you smell so good!» Theo was getting closer again. Liam pushed him away.  
«If you don`t explain anything right now, I`m leaving.» 

This didn`t seem to calm Theo down. He stared intensely at Liam. Once more he tried to reach for Liam, but with no luck. «Okay... Well, I woke up today and went to school. Everything was normal, until you walked in. My wolf suddenly got so horny and I slammed the lockers and freaked out. I ran out of there and into the woods, staying away from you. I knew what my wolf wanted to do to you, so I stayed away.»

Theo breathed in. «But you being your stupid self, Dunbar, ran out here not long ago, when I told Mason and Corey to discreetly wacth you all day. It obviously didn`t work!» Theo yelled. Theo was yelling at him, his nostrils flaring. Liam didn`t understand. What was so bad about Liam being with Theo? He could help him for God`s sake!

«Theo, I can help you out. Calm down. We can go home, relax and I`ll give you all the help you need.»

Theo watched him, his eyes never leaving Liam`s. He wouldn`t let Liam go without him (His wolf being possessive as hell), so he might as well go through with it. BUT, this could end extremely badly. The moment Theo feels his needs to take Liam, claim him, he`s going to be fucked. 

And Liam too, literally.


End file.
